


Möbius

by VerbedNoun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerbedNoun/pseuds/VerbedNoun
Summary: Iron Man finishes and Tony Stark begins.Please note Endgame Spoilers.





	Möbius

**Author's Note:**

> See end of work for warnings.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iron Man finally understood Strange’s words. It was the only way. As his life slipped away, he thought that, at least he kept the world spinning a little longer for her.

Tony Stark awoke to tremendous pain in a dank cave. Raising his hands to his chest, he felt tubes, bandages and wires. He sat up and pulled at the wires. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a quiet voice uttered behind him.

He gasped in pain and recognized the voice — Ho Yinsen. Tony knew there would be a battery at the end of those wires. 

He knew what he had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death: Tony Stark.
> 
> I actually wrote this before seeing Endgame, but it still fits pretty well after viewing.


End file.
